


too close but not close enough

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Captain is a rowdy fun - lovin girl, Grinding, Judge's gender is non - specified but they have a vagina, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, new dawn - related violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: i banged this out in 2 days im New Dawn whipped. I wrote most of this before you actually get the Judge as a companion but I was so obsessed with the idea I had to write it out.





	too close but not close enough

**Author's Note:**

> i banged this out in 2 days im New Dawn whipped. I wrote most of this before you actually get the Judge as a companion but I was so obsessed with the idea I had to write it out.

The Judge falls.

Cap yells, swinging her spiked bat. Her blow connected with the back of the Highwayman standing over the Judge, tearing through the exposed flesh, meat and blood and muscle flying as the Highwayman is thrown aside. Cap stands over the assailant, beating their helmeted head in over and over until she can't hear anything besides the sound of the bat smashing wetly into the body.

"Last _one_ ," Cap hisses, spitting on the body. She drops her bat, kneeling over the Judge. She didn't expect an ambush on any of the main roads. It was a strange, open middle ground with lots of traffic. Highwaymen ambushes usually took them while their pants were down, at night on the back roads, where there's more trees and animal life. Luckily, there were only four Highwaymen instead of a larger raiding party, but Cap still curses at herself for letting them get the better of them.

Seeing a bloody rip in their abdomen, Cap starts to apply pressure to the wound. The Judge tries to squirm away with a loud hiss, but Cap roughly grabs them by their crafted leather coat.

"What're you doing? Let me help," One thing Cap knew best was that the Judge did not like to be touched, but who can be picky when their life is threatened? Cap pushes away Judge's hands roughly from the wound they cradled. The Judge growls, but otherwise lets Cap manhandle them. Ripping open the tear in the fabric, on the Judge's left side, just below their ribs, a shotgun blast had grazed them. Cap could see a molten pellet embedded in the skin, their flesh red and bleeding. Any more to the right and it would've torn their stomach open.

"Ain't that bad. You'll live, you lucky sonovabitch," she tells them. They're on the other side of the valley, too far from any strongholds she helped liberate, or any real medical help. They'd just have to recoup until morning. It'll be gross - they're covered in blood and ash after all - but it's better than nothing.

Cap looks around quickly, noticing a dark pit in the side of one of the hills. She almost didn't notice, vines and flowers covering the entrance. She pulls the Judge to their feet, "C'mon, pal, let's get you fixed up," she drapes one of the Judge's arms around her shoulders, helping them towards the shallow cave. It's small, about six - feet - by - eight - feet, shallow enough to be hidden from the road. She leans them against the rocky wall in the back of the cave. While the Judge rested, Cap buried a remote bomb under a bushel of dirt and leaves a few feet outside the entrance. She grabs the Judge's dropped bow, recovering a few arrows from that didn't snap from the motocross armor, as well as her lovingly - crafted spiked bat.

Walking back into the cave, the Judge holds their gut, breathing shallow. Judge's eyes are cast in the shadow of their hood, but Cap can feel the intense burn of their gaze.

"It's alright, pal, I got you," Cap says, shouldering off her backpack and placing their bloody weapons down. The first thing she pulls out of her pack is a solar - powered lantern. It still had some juice in it from their daily rounds during the daylight hours, so it emits a bright white glow that bounces off of the Judge's white mask eerily. Enough to let Cap tend to the Judge's wound, anyway.

Cap kneels down, placing the lantern on a flat stone. She then shimmeys out of her windbreaker, throwing it on top of her backpack, pulling at the Judge's coat again. The Judge starts to squirm, grunting.

"Stop that, ya' big baby. I know you like treatin' your wounds yourself, but this needs a gentle hand," she pulls out a medkit from her backpack, pulling out a pair of rubber gloves, a pair of tweezers, tape and gauze. She also takes out her waterskin and a piece of cloth she used to wipe the sweat from her face.

" _Gross, but it'll have to do_ ," she thinks to herself. She picks at the edge of Judge's coat.

"Can I unbutton you?" She asks. There's a pause, then she hears a deep sigh from the Judge, before they nod their head, hands staying limp at their sides. Cap unbuttons the lower part of the leather coat, opening it up. Their skin is olive toned, stomach muscular with a defined dip of their hips. Cap pushes up their undershirt, pulling on their rubber garden gloves. Cap poured water over the sweaty cloth in her hand. She dabs at the wound, the Judge reacting only with a quiet grunt.

"You're so brave!" Cap jokes, using the same tone she would use when bandaging up random wounds on the children of Prosperity. Judge huffs, head turning away. Cap wipes away blood, pouring more water onto the wound. The Judge shifts, moving to their left, letting Cap have better access to the wound.

"Thank you," she says with a last swipe of the cloth. She grabs the tweezers, "This'll pinch." Judge takes a sharp intake of breath.

The pellet isn't very far, maybe a centimeter or two in. She quickly digs the tweezers in, focusing and pulling the bullet out. Judge jerks with a loud groan.

"That's it, pal, that's it," Cap holds the pellet to the light. It's a small copper thing, a centimeter big, twisted into a shape that reminds Cap of a wildflower. Cap, ever the packrat, tucks it away in her pocket. Judge tilts their head.

"What? It looked cool."

The Judge shakes their head, relaxing against the cave wall.

Cap pours more water onto the wound, wiping away blood, "Might need a new coat, pal," she says. She holds the waterskin up, "Thirsty?"

Out of everyone who patrolled and fought with her, Cap found the Judge the most mysterious, if not the most fascinating. Cap has never seen the Judge eat or drink. It felt like they were a machine, existing only to patrol, attack, defend, and sleep. There were times where Cap saw them study animals, head tilted curiously. The animals, incredibly, never seemed to mind their presence. It was like the Judge was one with the land, hunting and scouting, blending in with the environment. The only thing that proved there was a person under that mask was a pair of eyes the color of the sea.

Even more incredibly, the Judge takes Cap's waterskin. They lift the edge of their mask, just enough to get the waterskin to their lips. In the lantern light, Cap noticed the scars on their upper lips, the edge of another coming down their cheek. Their jaw is round, soft with some underchin. Just as quickly as plump lips appeared, they disappeared with a gulp of water. The Judge quickly dipped their mask back down, holding the waterskin back.

"Hold onto it," Cap says, trying to focus back onto their wound. Cap quickly dressed the wound with gauze, taping it down, "Just leave this on for a few days, it'll be healed up before you know it." She throws the gloves and tweezers back into the medkit.

The Judge attempts to stand, but Cap holds them by their arm, "Uh - uh, you stay right here where I can see you. You hungry at all? I have some rabbit jerky in my pack."

The Judge shakes their head, grunting in disapproval as they sit back down. Taking out her bedroll, Cap lays it on the rocky floor, "You sleep here, I'll keep watch."

The Judge stares at her.

"What? Aren't you tired?"

Another long stare, before Judge shakes their head.

There's a quiet pause, then Cap feels the rough leather of Judge's glove brush up her arm. Goosebumps crawl up her body. The Judge's gloves are slightly stained with blood, dragging their fingers up, leaving red marks. The Judge brings their hand up to Cap's face. Cap winces when they trace a cut on their cheek. Cap wonders if this is their way of saying ' _Thank you.'_

"Just a cut," Cap says, watching the Judge tilt their head, "I'll be fine."

Cap feels wetness drag over her forehead as the Judge brushes a lock of hair from her face, gingerly tucking it behind her ear. She's blushing, she knows, beet red. She's thought of how the Judge would look under that mask, under the dusty layers of leather and furs, what they looked like besides a pair of shining eyes that -

" _When did Judge get so close?_ " Cap thinks as the Judge closes the space. Gently, ever so gently, they press their mask against Cap's lips.

Everything stops. Cap's breath, her blood, her heart, the sound of the wind brushing against the vines and flowers outside the cave, everything _stops_ , like someone had pressed pause on the world. Cap's eyes are open, and see's that the Judge's eyes are closed, content.

The Judge's mask is warm, speckled with blood, carved out of petrified wood. The Judge holds their mask there for a second, two seconds, three, before pulling off with a low sigh. They wait.

Cap swallows the lump in her throat. Judge's eyes are blown black. Cap leans in, planting her lips softly onto where she guessed would be the Judge's lips.

It's not the first time she's shared an intimate moment with one of her companions. This was the first time the Judge had ever made a pass. From the stories Hurk tells, Cap thought the New Edeners had rules about intimacy. Cap found herself surprised - and after all the shit she'd gone through, she wasn't even sure that was possible. What made the Judge so different was how closed off they were, how mysterious. They were a puzzle, and Cap was almost afraid to try and solve them.

Cap hears the Judge sigh again, and in response she rolls her tongue over the spot she kissed. She runs her hands over their chest, gentle, careful to avoid their wound. The Judge pushes into the kiss as best they can through their mask, pulling at Cap's waist, trying to pull her into their lap.

"Nuh - uh, I'm too heavy - " she tries to pull back against Judge's iron grip, "Let me - "

The Judge topples over the Captain, pinning her to the bedroll. Cap grins, crossing her legs behind Judge's thighs.

"Careful," she says, hands roaming over the Judge's arms. The Judge shoves Cap's tank top over her breasts. Cap, while many like to, hates wearing a bra. Bras are too constricting, and are just an extra layer to get dirt and sweat caught in. Her pale skin goosebumps as the Judge's rough leather gloves grab at her chest, rolling and rubbing over her nipples until they pebble and Cap moans. The Judge sighs, hands smoothing down the Captain's muscled stomach.

The Judge sits straight, pulling off their quiver and fur pauldrons, tossing them away. Cap sits up on her elbows. The Judge doesn't take anything else off, bending back down to press their mask to Cap's face. Cap smiles, kissing their tilted head, throwing her arms around their neck. It should feel weird to kiss another person through a mask, and while Cap's mind wanders to the plush lips she saw just a minute ago, it felt natural with the Judge. The smooth mask, as far as Cap is concerned, is their face.

The Judge rubs at Cap's thighs, and their hips roll down. Cap gasps against their mask. The Judge grunts, pulling at the top of Cap's pants. Cap pushes up.

"Hold on - " she unbuckles her belt, unbuttoning her pants. While she does, she sees the Judge pulling at their own rope tie around their pants. They throw the rope somewhere, pulling down Cap's pants.

"Eager, aren't ya?" Cap grunts, letting the Judge pull her cargos over her sneakers. The Judge let's out a breathy groan, trailing their hands down Cap's stomach. As well as hating a bra, when she wasn't menstruating, Cap hated wearing underwear too. She can feel Judge's gaze on her skin, scanning her up and down with lively and burning eyes, "C'mon, don't stare so long."

Kneeling between the Captain's legs, the Judge pulls their own pants down to their thighs. Cap could see a bushel of dark hair that crawled up into a happy trail, hair glistening from slickness from the slit between their thighs. Cap whistles. The Judge grunts in disapproval.

"Ah, you never wanna have any fun," Cap jokes, rubbing the Judge's thighs, "Come up here, let me see that pretty thing of yours up close."

Judge kicks off their pants, keeping their leather boots on, crawling up and kneeling over Cap's head. Cap's brain spins in it's pan as she takes in the Judge's heady scent. She licks her lips, "That's it, pal, that's it, you look so perfect like this."

Cap can't help it. She gets excited, and then her mouth runs a mile a minute. She tries to reign herself in, hooking her hands around the Judge's thighs as she slightly shuffles down to meet the Judge's slit. Cap flicks her tongue out, trailing up the Judge's slit. Judge stifles a grunt, hands fists on the rocky cavern floor just past the bedroll. Cap laps at their opening, letting salty slickness coat her tongue. The Judge grinds down, letting out a breathy moan. Hiding her grin, Cap flexes their tongue along the Judge's clit, sucking.

The Judge moans brokenly, rocking down into Cap's mouth. _Crush me, Judge, that's it_ , Cap wants to say.

Cap had never been picky about partners, never preferred one over the other, but she's always liked a little roughness thrown in the mix. Not that she doesn't enjoy softer sex, but it's never felt as fun as a rough tumble that happens in the moment. It's happened plenty of times, Gina and Cap fucking behind the burning hunk of a Highwaymen truck, just glad to be alive, remindng themselves they're still there. Her and Selene, when Cap had rescued her 'totally important' herbal remedy kit and out of excitement they ended up grinding in an abandoned shack. After Cap had rescued Rush, and in a private moment, ended up with their hands in each other's pants, still covered in ash and blood.

Unhooking one of her hands from Judge's thighs, rolling her tongue over their clit, Cap traces over their labia, pushing the tip inside to the first knuckle. The Judge tenses over Cap's finger with a loud gasp. Glancing up, the Judge's eyes are wide, blazing with intensity down at Cap. Keeping eye contact, Cap pushes her finger in more, curling up. The Judge's breath hitches, eyelids fluttering, still keeping their gaze. Cap pulls her finger out, thrusting in two. The Judge groans, loud, the noise shooting through Cap's spine as she thrusts her digits in and out of them.

For a while, there's just the sound of the Judge's heavy breathing and moaning as Cap finger - fucks them. The cave is hot and warm, a layer of sweat covering them both. Cap can feel herself pulse and leak between her legs, but she's too busy watching the Judge writhe and rock over her to make a fuss. She pulls her head back from working her mouth on the Judge.

"Look'it you, Judge. Never seen you so worked up," the only time Cap had ever seen the Judge show any real emotion was when they were busy giving her death glares for her stupidly awesome stunts. While they disagreed on ability and handling fights, their differences made them the perfect team, "C'mon, this good for you?"

The Judge groans in response, eyes closing, head nodding fast. Cap smiles, curling her fingers. One of Judge's hands fly to grab Cap's wrist. Cap stops her movements, the Judge pulling her fingers out and away. Before Cap can react, the Judge shifts back down her body, dragging their hands down her skin. Cap wipes her chin clear of the Judge's slick, sitting up on her elbows. Judge grabs Cap's left thigh, folding it up against her chest, straddling her right leg.

"That's it, that's it, c'mon Judge, I'm beggin' for you," Cap whines. Worn leather coaxes over her stomach, patient and curious, "C'mon, stop teasing me," _Please, please, touch me._

A rumble escapes the Judge's throat. They trace the muscle and the dip of her hips, fingers threading through the hair between Cap's legs. Elated, Cap wiggles her hips, "Don't tease me, c'mon," _Make me beg for it._

The Judge finally, _finally_ , rubs their thumb against Cap's clit. She moans dramatically, rolling down, "That's it, Judge."

The Judge repeats the action, gloves quickly becoming wet with slick. Cap's eyes flutter close, head falling back into the bedroll. She lifts her hips into the touch, "Please, _please_ \- "

The Judge pulls back, and Cap feels hot wetness press against her cunt. Cap opens her eyes, locking on the sight of the Judge's slit pressed against hers. Cap grins, letting out a breathy laugh as the Judge's rolls their hips, holding Cap's left leg tight against her chest. It's an experimental roll, getting a feeling for Cap's body. Quickly, they pick up their pace, grinding harder. Cap moans, grabbing the front of the Judge's coat, pulling them down. Smooth, worn leather presses against Cap's chest, rubbing over her as the Judge grinds down. The Judge nestles their mask into the crook of Cap's neck, breathing heavy and groaning.

"Grind me to fucking _dust_ , Judge," Cap moans, holding onto their shoulders. The mask presses harder into her neck with a growl. The weight of the Judge on her body, rocking into her, fingers bruising her skin as they kept her leg up was rough and arousing, sending warm waves through her body. The Judge holds her tighter, grinds harder, mask digging almost painfully into Cap's neck.

Judge pulls away. Before Cap can utter a protest, there's a swift movement of the Judge's arms, a clatter, and then a pair of warm lips press against her neck. Cap moans loudly. The Judge's mouth leaves behind bruises, sucking and biting spots around her collarbone. Their tongue rides up Cap's pulse, hips moving faster, harder. The Judge bites down on Cap's shoulder.

The tightened high comes crashing down on Cap. With a loud and broken moan, Cap's whole body runs hot, waves of pleasure writhing through her. Her nails dig into the worn leather of the Judge's coat as she rides out her orgasm, holding onto the Judge tight. When her body settles, she feels the Judge rock once, twice, three times, grunting, biting down on her collarbone as their body tensed, hips flushed together as they rode themself out.

The afterglow is quiet, the only sound their heavy breathing. The Judge presses soft kisses to Cap's neck, hands moving away to smooth over Cap's hips. Cap hums, eyes closed. Tucking her head into their shoulder. Cap inhales the scent of sweat, ash, and earth that the Judge always carried with them. The Judge sits up. Cap opens her eyes.

The white lantern light hid most of their face in the shadow of their hood, but Cap could see the hints of a soft smile on their plush lips. They sit back, pulling Cap up, moving Cap's legs over their thighs so Cap was sitting in their lap. The Judge peppered soft pecks to Cap's jaw. Cap looks down at her left thigh, seeing red imprints that the Judge left behind. She could feel the wet patch they left behind on the bedroll under them.

 _"Damn, I'll have to wash this tomorrow_ ," Cap thinks. For now, until they reach the river, she'll have to carry around a cum - stained bedroll. The Judge shifts them again, using their (as Cap saw it) godly strength to lay down side - by - side, the Judge's chest pressed against Cap's back with a purr.

"A cuddler, huh?" Cap asks. She feels the Judge nod, kiss up the back of her neck softly. When they camped out for the night, usually the Judge set up shop next to the nearest tree, back propped up against the trunk. On cold nights, they stuck close to the fire, but avoided close contact.

Judge's arms wrap around Cap's waist, leaving a last kiss at the base of Cap's neck, before laying their cheek on the skin. Cap laid on the wet bedroll, listening as the Judge's breathing evened out, being gently pulled into a deep sleep.


End file.
